Bound by Love
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: The war had ended and the Light has won. But Fate isn't done with the Trio and soon intervenes when the bookworm of the three decides to settle with whom she thinks is her only option. What happens when Fate decides that a blond snake is a better choice? And what secrets are being hidden by the various survivors?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...i just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter World...i just screw with their lives**

**A/N: Ok...trying a different category for fan fiction...i hope y'all like**

Prologue: Fate Intervenes

Hermione Granger thought her life was going great. Not perfect, but after everything she and her friends had been through, a great life was what she was going to get. There had been a few casualties in their side of the war. Lavender Brown had been killed by Greyback, but she was avenged by Draco Malfoy of all people. The Death Eaters that had not surrendered or been killed were being hunted. Bellatrix, the Carrows, and Dolohov being amongst those that had fled.

The school was quickly rebuilt thanks to Harry's final act with the Elder Wand. After it was confirmed that Hogwarts was back to it original state, he snapped it in half and with Hermione and Ron's help, burned it and let the ashes scatter. Only Hermione knew and understood why. Harry didn't want the power, nor did he want to continue looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. After that, Hermione helped the others bury the dead.

Then there was Ron. She and Ron had kissed before he left for his battle assignment. His actions during the battle were known only to Hermione and Dumbledore. She second guessed her decision to be his girlfriend several times after he had told her what he had done. She only agreed for two reasons. One, she figured he would be the only one who would want her for her and not because she was a war hero. Her second was more difficult to deal with. She was going to settle for Ron because the one man she was in love with would never want to be with her. He was married and probably not interested.

She figured that she would finish school while dating Ron. They would become engaged for a couple of years while they got their careers off the ground. She and Ron would then marry and begin discussing children. She knew that she wanted to wait a few years before she had children. Hermione was worn out from the war and wanted to relax.

Hermione was not too happy that she was settling for Ron, but she felt that she really did not have any other options. She hated to be alone, so she was just going to take the hand she had been dealt.

Little did Hermione Granger know that Fate, along with a little Old Magic, had other plans for her and were about to intervene...


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fights & Secrets Revealed**

Everything started to go downhill shortly after Voldemort's defeat. It began the day everyone got their Hogwarts letters. Hermione had been chosen as Head Girl. Extremely honored, she wasn't even upset at the fact that Draco Malfoy was chosen for Head Boy. What made the upcoming school year even better was Ginny being moved up to 7th year, allowing her to graduate with her family and friends. The twins were also returning as 7th year students. Gunny's year change allowed her, like Hermione and the other 7th years, to wear Muggle clothing under her school outer robe. So the day after they got their letters, Hermione and Ginny went to Muggle London for new wardrobes, escorted by Harry and the twins just in case.

Hermione was already beautiful, her beauty very understated. Now, she resembled a goddess. Her hair, once bushy and untamed, was now soft, silky and went down to her shoulders in loose curls. Her body, once hidden and somewhat plumo, was now sexy, lean and shown off. Her and Ginny's return from shopping triggered the downfall.

Ron was already in a bad mood due to everyone blowing off the topic about Draco Malfoy being Head Boy. He couldn't believe that everyone was okay with it. What Ron didn't know was that Harry, Hermione, the D.A., and even the Order had become friends with Draco during the Final Battle after he saved all of their lives by calling a few Death Eaters away from their location. After Voldemort's defeat, he took Veritaserum and confessed everything to the newly reformed Ministry. He was then inducted, secretly, into both the D.A. and the Order. Draco was good friends with all of them, but especially with Harry, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and even Neville.

So when Hermione returned to the Burrow wearing tight black hip hugger jeans and a dark green one-shoulder top that showed more skin than he liked, Ron flipped out. The entire household, Harry included, watched in shock as Ron accused Hermione of wanting Draco instead of him and he even went as far as to accuse her of cheating with Draco. That accusation lead to their first fight as a couple and Hermione spending the rest of the day in the bedroom she shared with Ginny. Ron was banished to a tent outside as part of the huge punishment from everyone else in the house.

The next morning, after getting dressed and ignoring Ron at breakfast, Hermione took Harry, Ginny and the twins to a Muggle park to talk. She had a few secrets to tell them and it was now safe to do so with the war over. One, she was adopted. Harry said, "I'm not surprised there Hermione. I had a feeling you were since you are way too powerful for a Muggleborn." Giggling, Hermione told her second secret: Snape was her father. Harry actually passed out when she say he was. She explained why she hadn't told them earlier, with the dangers from Snape's spy position and just the war in general and asked for forgiveness. The four of them forgave her without any hesitation and Fred asked, "Why didn't you bring Ron and tell him?"

Hermione said, "I don't want Ron to know yet because I really don't care what he thinks. I only care about what y'all and the D.A. think." George mentioned that Ron was a member of the D.A.. and Hermione said, "No he bloody is not! Remember when I issued new tokens after the war?" At their nod she said, "Well I didn't give Ron one..." The tokens, which were necklaces with a phoenix charm on the cord, were worn by every member of the D.A. and the Order with pride, even now. It finally hit George. What had Ron done, besides yesterday's stupidity, to make Hermione banish him from the D.A.? As if reading his mind, Hermione told them all.

Her trust in Ron had been lost the night of the Final Battle. He had been stationed in Hogsmeade with Kingsley Shacklebolt and two other Aurors. THe four of them were supposed to make sure no Death Eaters got into Hogwarts via the small village. Ron had strayed away during patrol that night and ended up in front of Honeydukes. Kingsley had sent his patronus to Ron but he had ignored it. Than Ron did the stupidest thing in his entire life: he let his stomach overrule his head. He broke into Honeydukes and stuffed himself with sweets. zhe passed out a few minutes later.

Kingsley and the other two Aurors had abandoned their patrol to find Ron, believing that he had been captured or harmed in some way. They were five feet from Honeydukes when they were ambushed by five Death Eaters. The cornered and outnumbered Aurors didn't stand a chance. Kingsley was killed first, then the other two Aurors were killed. By the time Ron woke up, all three had been dead for at least five hours.

When Hermione finished telling of Ron's betrayal, the four of them were furious. Ron's stupidity had cost three men their lives and had allowed Death Eaters an advantage in the Final Battle. Once she had calmed down, Ginny asked, "Hermione, why are you with him?" Hermione was silent for a few seconds before she said, " I guess because I thought he was the only one who would want me. I don't love him. Ginny, what should I do?" Ginny and the other three all shouted together, "Dump him!"

Ginny whispered, "Dump him and go after who you really want." Hermione was about to say who she wanted, but stopped herself. She really wanted to tell Ginny, but was afraid to. Sensing this, Ginny whispered, 'We'll talk in my room after you dump Ron." Having nearly reached the Burrow, Hermione nodded and then braced herself as she went inside to break up with Ron.


End file.
